onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Doc
Doc is a character on Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star David-Paul Grove, and is the Enchanted Forest counterpart of Doc. Doc is based on a dwarf from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves". History Before the Curse Doc is part of a set of eight dwarf eggs that hatch under the supervision of Bossy and Watchy. Along with his seven other brothers, Doc learns how to be an underground diamond miner. One night, he and his seven brothers all go to a human tavern to celebrate. One of his brothers, Dreamy, does not feel well. Bossy claims that dwarves don't get sick and brushes him off, but a nearby tavern customer, Belle states Dreamy has fallen in love. Dreamy realizes he has fallen for a fairy, Nova. At Belle's encouragement, Dreamy meets Nova on Firefly Hill, where they make plans to run away together. On the night he attempts to run away, Stealthy wakes everyone up. Many of his brothers, including Doc, wish Dreamy a happy life. Dreamy leaves to run off with Nova, but Bossy and the Blue Fairy convince him to do otherwise. Dreamy breaks up with a heartbroken Nova, and goes back to the mines where his old axe breaks and he receives a new name: Grumpy. At some point, Grumpy attempts win back Nova. However, Grumpy bought a diamond he did not realize was a stolen one, and was arrested and imprisoned in King George's prison for the theft. While in there, he meets a young woman named Snow White, who is also thrown in prison after caught sneaking into the castle. Stealthy shows up to break Grumpy out of jail, and Snow White convinces them to free her as well. When she is free, she gives them advice on which escape route to take; however, they disregard this advice and go the way that they came. Stealthy is killed, and Snow White turns herself into King George for Grumpy's life. Doc and the six other dwarves meet her as she is leaving the castle in tears. She explains to them that she lost her true love, and that she is planning to drink a potion Rumplestiltskin gave her to forget about him. Grumpy convinces her otherwise, and, with the help of his brothers, invites her to stay with them as a hiding place from the Evil Queen. When the dwarves find out that Prince Charming broke off his marriage with Abigail, they rush to tell her. However, Snow White has no idea who Prince Charming is as she already took the potion. The effects of the potion change her personality. She becomes angry and often argues with the dwarves. After many weeks of dealing with her behavior, the dwarves enlist the help of Jiminy Cricket. However, Jiminy Cricket does nothing but fuel the fire, and Snow White gets the idea to kill the Evil Queen. Doc is among the dwarves who try to convince her otherwise, but Snow White leaves. Grumpy soon goes after her in an effort to stop her. Many days later, Snow White returns and apologizes for her behavior. Prince Charming broke the potion's spell with true love's kiss, and she has returned to normal. She tells them that Prince Charming has been kidnapped by King George and needs to be rescued. The dwarves enthusiastically pick up their pickaxes and offer their help. The plan is for the attacking party—comprised of the seven dwarves and fairies—to get Snow White into the dungeon of King George's castle. Red helps to detect if the coast is clear, and they successfully infiltrate the castle. However, the plan is failure because King George has already traded Prince Charming away to the Evil Queen, Regina. Regina makes a deal with Snow White—to meet up with her at a certain place free of carrying weapons so they may speak. He is among those who watches Snow White leave to the meeting spot. Despite their pleas to not go, Snow White finds it necessary to follow Regina's terms, and leaves promptly. Doc, his brothers, Red, and Granny who find her after she has eaten the cursed apple and appears to be dead. Doc and his brothers build Snow White a coffin in which she is encased in for the funeral. Prince Charming arrives, to which Doc mournfully says he is too late. Prince Charming asks to say goodbye to Snow White. The glass cover of the coffin is removed, and Prince Charming gives Snow White one last kiss—not knowing he has used true love's kiss—and awakens her from the sleeping curse. Sleepy and other dwarves are elated, and after some time has passed, are in attendance at their wedding ceremony. The Evil Queen crashes their wedding, causing Doc to urge them to run, but Snow White stands up to her. The Queen outlines her plans to ruin everyone's happiness using a curse, and how the only happiness will be hers. She then storms out. Through Rumplestiltskin, Snow White and Prince Charming learn their unborn child is the savior of the curse the Evil Queen intends to enact over all of the Enchanted Forest. She and Prince Charming later meet with their allies to decide how to deal with the Dark Curse. Grumpy suggests war, but the Blue Fairy comes in with an enchanted tree and says that it will be able to save one person from the curse. She enlists Geppetto and his son Pinocchio to build a magic wardrobe out of the tree. Many months later, Snow White goes into labor on the day that the Dark Curse approaches. Doc is in the room with them and watches over the birth. When Geppetto announces the wardrobe to be ready, Prince Charming attempts to move Snow White, but Doc resists. Snow White instead gives birth to her daughter, Emma, and Prince Charming takes the baby to the wardrobe. Doc and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. Trivia Appearances it:Dotto fr:Prof Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Dwarves